Demons of the Sea
by Klaroline-lovegames
Summary: After the death of Liz Forbes; Caroline, Damon, and Stefan are left with no money or job. Enzo loves Caroline and tried to win her heart, while the evil Pirate lord Niklaus Mikaelson chases them through the 7 seas. KLAROLINE, and Cenzo
1. Chapter 1

Klaus circled the rest of the men who survived his attack on the ship. "Now." He started speaking with a evil smirk. "Which one of y'all have my necklace." He looked at them but saw no one move. "Don't make me ask again." He threaten but still no one move or made a sound. "Very well." He turn to one of his crew mate name Tyler. "Kill them."

"WAIT!" On man yelled causing everyone to groan.

"Don't." One man yelled earning a bullet between his eyes by the craziness of Kol. "Speak!"

"A-A-A girl at port royal" he started. "She has it. I have seen it with my own eyes...Her name is-"

"Don't say it he will still kill us all!" Klaus lips rose has he swung his blade and cut the mans arms off and tossed him in the water.

"SPEAK FAST BOY IM LOOSING MY PATIENTS."

"I know not what her name is." The man frown and shook in his boots.

Klaus walked over and grip the man by the back of his neck whispering in his ear; "thank you." Klaus turn back as the man began to laugh with joy till Klaus looked at Tyler and Kol and said: "kill everyone leave no living."

The heartless man walked back on his ship ignoring the painful screams for help.

Klaus looked up at the blossoming full moon and smiled. "Soon I shall break this curse and be free."

* * *

Caroline moaned as Damon's friend Enzo thrust inside her, at a fast pace. Each of their movements were in sync. He gripped onto her waist hitting her in the right spot each time. "Harder." She moaned as Enzo wrapped his arm around her waist so their chest were touching. Her harden nipple rubbed all over his chest as she moaned into his ear with her arms wrapped around his neck. His head was buried into her neck giving her small kissed

"Oh love, you're so tight." Caroline smiled and felt herself come undone in his arms. She knew he was close, so he quickly pulled out. Caroline leaned forwards and began to give him a hand job causing him to spill his sperm on her hand as she finished her jerking him off.

No man can spill into her or else, if she worked at the brothel that was her only exception. No one really know what the 'or else' was. Not even Caroline. Truth be told she wasn't even suppose to be working there. Her brothers would kill her and every man in Port Royal if they were to find out.

Enzo panted and pulled Caroline into a kiss. She gasped and slowly kissed him back. "I will see you later, Caroline."

"You can't keep coming here, Enzo. At lease not for me, Damon and Stefan will find out some how and-" Enzo cupped Caroline's cheeks and kissed her softly shutting her up.

"And they will, so what you can act like you don't feel anything."

"Enzo, we can't do this not know. Maybe in the future when everything is better, but as of right now we can't." He nodded and kissed her again and got dress.

"I will see you later, Caroline."

* * *

Caroline held her hand over a necklace her mother gave her before she passed. Is was a winter night and the cold didn't help her mothers flue. Caroline remember every cough Liz gave and spat up blood, she remembers every time she begged Damon to put more logs in the fire, but they were out.

Caroline sigh and walked towards the house Her and her brothers were living in for the moment till the owner came and forced them out. Although Caroline was a homeless girl, she had men trying to be with her for sex and her brother wouldn't allow it. Because of it, no one would give the two boys jobs, and no woman would give Caroline a job so their husbands wouldn't cheat on them.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked as soon as Caroline walked in the house.

"I went for a walk." Caroline simply said, trying her best to walk, but Enzo left her sore.

"Are you okay?" He asked rushing to her side.

"I'm fine, my feet just hurt." Damon nodded and helped his little sister in the bed they all shared. He got in after her and wrapped his arm around her protectively. "Where's Stefan?"

"He went to try to get a job with the men at the tavern."

"Damon-"

"I know, they will turn him down, but that doesn't mean he can't go try."

Caroline sat up quickly and crossed her arms. "So what if the men want to sleep with me! Let them Damon, I'm tried of living in other peoples houses or in the street. I rather sell my self then live like this."

"Don't talk like that Caroline, I don't care if those men just want to touch you skin, but you will not go sell yourself. We can continue to sell the cheese from you goat and other things, but we will not sell you." Caroline frowned and nodded. The truth was she made about ¢50 a week of selling cheese. The other £60 would be from 2 nights at the brothel.

"Fine... Okay." Damon leaned forward and kissed her head softly.

"We can always sell the necklace."

"No Damon! It's the last thing we have of mom, and I refuse to sell it." Damon nodded and gave up. He is always trying to get her to sell it.

"Fine."

Stefan walked into the room with a smile. "What is it? Did you get a job?" Damon asked quickly setting up.

"Better than that brother I got you a job. The lad you used to hang with name Enzo, well he said he could get a job for me, but I wasn't old enough, but you are so now you have a job." Damon got up and hugged his brother while doing a cute little dance.

Caroline rolled on her side because she already knew this would happen. Enzo came to the brothel and recognized her. She was so scared he would tell Damon, but it turns put Enzo didn't want Damon to know so he made Caroline a deal being. If they had sex, she couldn't tell Damon or Stefan, and he would give one brother a job if the age matched.

"Did he umm, say anything else?" Caroline asked not wanting Enzo to say anything to her brother about the night they just shared.

"No. Why?" Stefan asked crossing his arms.

"Does my sister have a crush on him?"

"What? No! I just..." Caroline zoned off and covered her head. "I'm going to try to sell a couple things." Stefan and Damon nodded and grabbed their bags.

"We will go with you." Caroline nodded and began to grab random things and walked out the house.

* * *

When Caroline walked into the pawn shop and played with the necklace around her neck. Damon and Stefan began to try to sell their belongings as Caroline looked around.

She walked back to the furthest part of the store and felt someone grab her from behind. Caroline tried to scream, but the persons hand covered her mouth. "Hello, love." Caroline calmed down almost instantly and hit Enzo on the arm making him laugh.

"You scared me." Enzo smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Enzo, not here."

"Why afraid your brothers might see you?"

"Enzo, you're my brothers best friend, Damon will kill the both of us." Enzo struggled and began to kiss the curve of her neck causing her to moan.

"Enzo please..."

"Please what?"

"Not now, just come to the brothel later on."

"I'm tired of hiding, Caroline. I am a man for many one night stands, but with you it's different. You make me want to be a better person."

Caroline nodded and leaned into to kiss him. "Thank you for getting Damon the job. It means a lot to me."

Enzo smiled and ran his hand down her cheek to her neck, letting his forehead rest on hers. "Anything for my girl."

"What the fuck did you just say?" The pair jumped away from each other and saw Damon standing there with his hand in a fist.

"Damon-" Caroline started, she held her hands up and took a step back.

"Now mate it's not what you think." Enzo said trying to calm Damon down, but if anything it got her more mad.

"You're dead." Damon yelled running towards Enzo swinging his fist.

"Damon, stop it!" Caroline begged trying to separate the two from each other. Stefan ran around to where they were and tried to pull Damon and Enzo apart, but in the process he pushed Caroline on accident making her knock down the store shelves.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Enzo asked, pushing away Damon going towards the fallen girl. She groaned and felt Enzo lifted her in his arms. "Caroline, are you alright?"

"Hey! You better come pay for all of this." The owner yelled coming from around back. The boys all looked at each other and broke out into a fast run with Caroline still in her lovers arms.

By the time they stopped running, Enzo placed Caroline on her feet and was ready for Damon's beating. "Go on Damon, hit me for loving your sister, I would take a thousand beatings from you for her." Damon walked towards Caroline and roughly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You lied to me! My own sister."

"Damon." Stefan yelled pulling Caroline from his reach hearing her whimper.

"She probably didn't tell you because she knew you would act like this."

"The hell I would have, my best friend is trying fuck our little sister."

"Hey, no one said anything about sex, right Caroline." Stefan screamed. Caroline looked down ashamed and closed her eyes. When she finally opened them, Enzo was on the ground with Stefan standing over him.

"Stop it! Both of you." She screamed running to Enzo side and helped him up. "What does it matter if a fuck Enzo, if I want to than I can, if I want to be like Damon and fuck everything that walks and in my case has a dick then so be it. Just stay out my love life and I will stay out of yours."

"Caroline look what you've become. Enzo is a piece of shit who just wants to get under your dress."

"Well he did, if you'd know anything, you'd know Enzo has been trying to get with me, but it was I who keeps turning him down."

Damon's hand came up and landed hard on Caroline's cheek sendup her back a few steps. Before Enzo could act a voice behind had spoke.

"Now that's no why to treat a lady." They all looked back and saw the second most fear pirate crew caption standing at the end of the alley.

Jeremy Gilbert. He hand his hands on his waist and he walked towards Caroline grabbing her hand. "Are these men bothering you?"

"This is family business." Caroline said snatching her hand away.

Jeremy smiled and looked down her chest and saw the necklace. His eyes widened as he gently traced his fingers across it. "Now where did you get that?" Caroline grabbed the necklace and tucked it under her dress

"It was a gift."

"Has anyone seen you with it." She slowly nodded and listened to him curse.

"The owner of the necklaces happens to be the most fear pirate of the 7 seas if you wish to leave you must leave this island."

"And go where?"

"Anywhere, but here, and it still wouldn't, be far enough."

"How can we trust you?" Stefan asked gripping Caroline's hand.

"Because I'm one of the good guys.." Jeremy smiled running off towards his boat.

"That's good enough for me." Stefan said, following along with a chain of 3 other people.


	2. Chapter 2

When they made it to the boat Jeremy watched as the three men climbed on. Before Caroline could reach the step he grabbed her by her upper arm to stop her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Where is it you got that necklace?"

"From my mother, it's the last thing I have of her."

"And who gave it to her?"

"That he my father sir, I have never met him, but he sent this to my mother for me."

Jeremy took a step closer to her and played with the necklace that curved in the middle of her breast. Her breath hitched and her chest began to heave up and down. "And who is your father?"

Caroline opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut short by Damon's yells for her on deck. "I must go." She pleaded. Caroline tried to walk away from him, but he never loosen his grip.

"Please let me go." She said calmly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not one to drink from a greasy cup." Caroline roughly snatched her ready to slap him, but he caught her hand and spun her around pressing her back to his chest. "Let go of me you filthy pirate!"

"You don't think I know who you are Caroline Salvatore, your father is pirate, so you have pirate blood in you." Jeremy pushed her away and she fell to the floor. "You are no better the me."

Caroline felt tears in her eyes. No matter what she went, no matter what she did, she would never be found worthy. She was the shit in the bottom of a shoe, and after all these years she thought se would he use to it, but even to a pirate she was worth nothing. Caroline slowly walked up the steps and saw Enzo waiting for her.

"Caroline are you okay?"

"Just don't." Caroline spat out walking past him.

"Caroline." He called out following her.

"What happened talk to me?" Enzo begged, grabbing her arm to turn her and cupped her face.

"You happened Enzo, you weren't suppose to fall in love with me because no matter what happen I was never going to be just yours." Caroline shouted.

Enzo slowly let her go and took a step back with a hurt expression. "You can't keep chasing me, Enzo... It would never end while."

He shook his head and looked up with tears in his eyes. "Is my love not enough. Do you not love me?"

Caroline sighed and cupped his face pressing his lips to hers. "You are a respected man of Port Royal, I would never be as selfish to take your title away from you." Caroline whispered against his lips before turning away.

Damon waked towards Jeremy and crossed his arms. "How did you know about the necklace?"

Jeremy laughed and turn to face him. "It's to late to be asking questions now, given we are moving away from your home."

"Just talk."

"The necklace it belongs to the most feared pirate throughout the seven seas." Before he could finish a girl came and wrapped her arms around the captain. "His name is Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Who are you?" Damon smirked looking into the eyes of the doe eyes girl.

"Elena Gilbert, sister of captain Jeremy Gilbert and pirate Katherine Gilbert."

"You have women as your pirates?" Damon laughed running his hand down his face. "Well that's unheard of."

"Hey I have you know we can be really good with a blade with the right amount of seduction."

Damon smirked as notice another girl come up. "Let me guess Katherine?"

"Eww no, I'm Vicki Donovan, this is my brother Matty."

"It's Matt." The boy yelled pushing his sister.

"You will always be Matty to me."

"Oh shut up, both of you." A girl who looked exactly like Elena said, but looked more evil. "Hi my name is Katherine."

"Well this is going to be fun." Damon whispered walking away.

* * *

Klaus smiled as he seen to land of Port Royal come near. He stood on main deck with his arms across her back. Today he would have the necklace and be free.

"Sir, the port is coming up, what would you have us do?" Tyler asked gripping his blade.

"Find the necklace and kill all that is in my way." Tyler smiled and ran neck to the rest of the crew. Klaus hated that boy, always trying to show Klaus how good he was, but it pissed him off like no other. The only reason Tyler was still there was because he was good with a blade, and knew where to find good women.

When they landed on the Port Klaus searched the village and notice its lack of light. He walked towards an alley and saw a boy not over the edge of 9 trying to keep warm against his mother who appeared to be dead. Klaus frowned and walked towards the boy. "You there." The boy's head shot up and he hid his face in fear. "I'm sorry sir, my mother won't wake up." Klaus frowned and listened carefully. There was still a faint heartbeat in the woman. "Just let her rest boy, she'll be fine." The boy nodded and held on to his mother's hand. "Here." Klaus whispered handing the boy a bag.

"What is this?"

"50£"

"Mama says not to take pity from strangers."

"Then take pity from a friend." Klaus smiled rubbing the little boys head. He pulled of a tube with red liquid and handed it to the boy. "Give this to your mother."

"What is it?" The boy asked.

"The cure to everything in this word. Don't use it all on her, save some for yourself." The boy nodded and rushed to his mother. "Thank you." The little boy cried to Klaus, but when he looked up the Klaus was gone.

Klaus quickly left the boy's side feeling something in his heart. The boy was so smile and tiny, it reminded him of when he was just a mere boy growing up on the streets.

Klaus walked towards the town square where Tyler and Kol had a group of people circled. "Ah Klaus nice of you to join us." Kol smiled, he wrapped his arm around a dark-skinned girl and smiled. "I think I might keep this one. Klaus rolled his and walked towards the villagers. "I was told a girl, no more than the age of 17 had my necklace. It is very important to me and I would like it back. So I am only going to ask this once." Klaus stated, pulling his gun out.

"Where is it?" Klaus threaten a villager with the gun pointed straight at his head.

"The girl has it?" A woman spoke up "like the one around your neck but thicker the girl has it"

"Where is the lady?" He questioned

"Oh she is anything but a lady that whore and her brothers broke into house till the owner return and they were force back in the streets." Klaus got angry and shot the man causing the people of port royal to scream as his pirates kept them hostage.

"HOW IS IT A SAVAGE HAS MY NECKLACE!" He yelled kicking the body away from his feet

"Her mother gave passed it down to her from a gift from her father before he died, not that the girl ever meet her father."

"And who was her father."

"I don't know" the woman replied.

"Wrong answer" he took his sword out cutting her head off. "Okay" he said cleaning the sword "who's next?"

"Her father was Bill Forbes" a black man said walking toward Klaus with an all white smile clearly not fearing the family.

"Boot strap Bill Forbes"

"Aye that be the one. My name is Marcel and I can help you find the girl you seek."

"And how is that" Klaus asked interested

"Lets just say we have an F-U-N past."

* * *

"Caroline" Damon frowned walking over to her "Do you thing we can trust them?" He questioned.

"Well they have done no harm to us he could have let that man come and kill us for the necklace, but other than being pirates I see no wrong in them." she replied coldly.

"Father was a pirate Caroline, so we have pirate blood in us we are no better than them but at the same time we are not as worst."

"Oh he was a marvelous pirate from what I heard" she spat out. "Didn't have time for us growing up even when mom died we had to bury her ourselves, I may have pirate blood in me, but I am not and will not be anything like father." She said walking away in to the quarters Jeremy let her stay in.

Caroline sat the room looking down at the compass. "What's so special about you?" Caroline asked herself. "Your just a stupid old broken compass that doesn't point north."

There was a knock on the door and Katherine came in. "Hey" she said.

"Hello" Caroline said, getting tense around Katherine not fully trusting her yet.

"We're going to port at Tortuga. Here's a change of clothing it will be easier to move around in than the dress...plus that dress smells.!" Caroline hung her head down frowning. "Well it's the only on I have." She stood up taking the clothes from Katherine thanking her. To her surprise she was given a pair of bra and panties...these would be the first pair she ever own since her mothers passing. Caroline pulled up the black leather pants, white blouse that hung off her shoulders leaving little to imagination, a black lace Bodice like vest to help hold up her breast which did a fine job, and black combat boots. She walked off the boat on to Tortuga feeling slightly dizzy from ship rocking.

"Where are the guys?" She asked

"They went to the tavern and asked us to wait for you." Elena answer, wait no Katherine. Wait no Katherine had curly hair.

"Thank you" she said not address the twin by their name. After a short walk they made it to the tavern that was full of hot (sweaty), dirty, grease older men. It was disgusting.

"Oh...wow" she heard someone say. That someone being Matt. "You look... WOW" he laugh making her blush

"Thank you"

"Caroline! What are you wearing go put a different shirt on" Stefan yelled. She looked at his new out fit of baggy pants and shirt...but he got a sword. WHAT? She wanted a sword

"Why do you get a sword?" She complained

"Because he is a guy and girls don't know how to wield a blade" Matt smiled as him, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon came together agreeing, but if it wasn't to obvious the girls were pissed.

"Really we will have to see about that." Caroline said with a smile staring down the guys "I bet I can beat all the girls and maybe half of these guys." She didn't want to seem to cocky because they were probably right about her not being able wield blade, but she was doing have pirate blood in her so maybe she could stand a chance.

* * *

"Her father as you know was boot strap Bill Forbes, he never visited his Children...well at lease Caroline." Marcel explain. "The flu came around striking their mother. She was the only one bringing income. No men would give the brothers, Stefan and Damon a job because they refused to let Caroline worked at the brothel. Even for a homeless girl Caroline was beautiful and many men wanted to try her. Caroline was the most marvelous thing I have ever seen. She was something." Marcel said with a smile going off topic.

"If her brothers wouldn't let her work at the brothel how did you and her do 'IT'!" Klaus asked confused

"I said they didn't allow her...doesn't mean she didn't do it. You see this was the only way to bring in money for her family and still it wasn't enough but just enough to get by." Klaus looked at the huge smile that appeared on Marcel's face. "I remember that night.  
It was the first night the Salvatore's got a nice meal. The first night Caroline started to work, and of course with me being as patient as I have needed with Caroline." Marcel fixed his shirt and crossed on leg on the other. "Well no one told me her shift was from 12:00 a.m to 3:00 a.m, but I told myself I was going to have her so I did.

"She was on her way back home and I got her. Pushed up that pretty little dress and fucked her like no other. I fucked her so hard and fast not even hearing her cries." Marcel smiled looking towards Rebekah. "She shares a few treats to your sister. Blonde hair, blue eyes, but of course Caroline had curly hair, bigger breast and butt." Klaus was disgusted and no longer wanted to talk about how he did 'IT' with Caroline. Klaus was many things murder, monster, but rapist he was not. "Do not look at my sister" Klaus threaten gripping his blade.

"Oh okay, before her mother died Bill sent the necklace with a note instructing Elizabeth to give it to Caroline. Damon always tried to get her to sell it so they could buy a house and not have to live in the street but she refused."

"Well we will just have to find her than won't we." Klaus said. "It won't be that hard just check ever dumpster, and alley."

"That won't do you no good sir" a man said.

"What is your name?"

"Dean."

"Well 'Dean' why won't that do my no go?"

"Because she left with the Gilbert boy. Both her, her lover and the brothers left today."

"Arghh the Gilbert Clan always getting in the way."

"They always port in Tortuga brother." Elijah said cleaning the blood off his hands from the two dead bodies.

"Yes...yes they do."

* * *

**Klaus is getting close! What will happen? Find out next tim. Review please.**


End file.
